Lua minha Lua
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: A solidão é algo que abate as pessoas. Mas quem sabe uma noite refletindo diante de uma bela lua possa ajudar bastante. Afinal, mesmo que pense estar sozinho, ele pode não estar. [One Shot]


**Lua minha Lua**

"_A lua está tão bonita hoje"_. Naruto estava sentado no pára-peito da janela de sua casa, fitando intensamente a grande e solitária lua no céu.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o garoto se focou em apenas um fato. Sua solidão... A falta de seus amigos, alguém especial, uma família o atormentava cada vez mais.

Seu melhor amigo, Sasuke rendeu-se à necessidade de poder, foi com Orochimaru mesmo tendo certeza de que nunca mais voltaria. A companheira de cabelos rosados se ocupava de mais com trabalhos dados pela Hokage, principalmente no hospital. Quase ninguém via Sakura fora do prédio. E seu antigo professor, o jounnin Kakashi não saía mais de suas missões perigosas. Iruka sensei e o shinobi lendário Jiraiya também estavam ocupados. Tanto que ninguém se via mais.

O menino raposa ficara abandonado, sem seus preciosos amigos, seus tantos companheiros, sem nunca ter tido uma família...

**Lá vem a lua**

**Fazendo um luar na minha rua**

**Fazendo lembrar a imagem tua**

**Fazendo tão triste o meu penar**

"_Você com certeza é mais feliz ai em cima do que eu aqui embaixo, né?"_ Naruto perguntava inconscientemente para aquela enorme bola, tão linda e brilhante, de alguma forma irônica, estava alegre lá no alto.

"_Onde estão todos?"_ Uma chamativa lágrima rolava pela face do garoto, agora fitando as ruas de Konoha, quase que igualmente abandonadas.

**Luar, luar**

**Clarão de prata**

**Vai embora**

**A saudade mata**

"_Por que só eu?"_ Seu questionamento fazia o peito doer e sua alma apertar. "_Por que só eu..."_ Afinal, qual era a razão? Apenas o portador da Kyuubi era solitário de tal forma. Mas por quê? De todos que já havia conhecido, apenas ele nunca teve um amigo que jamais o abandonaria, nunca teve um pai para segurar sua mão e leva-lo para passear ou comprar um sorvete, nunca teve uma mãe para cobri-lo e lhe cantar um linda canção de ninar à noite...

**Vai, vai**

**Vai, vai**

**Que a saudade mata**

De todos que já conhecera, ele era o único que chorava e chorava cada dia mais sozinho numa cama dura de uma casa fria, sem ninguém mais a não ser a própria criança e a luz do luar. A lua que também era gelada, abandonada, mas feliz por ser o que era...

E ele? Por que não era feliz? Por que não podia ser?

"_Eu nunca fui?"_

**E lá no céu**

**Estrela cintilante apareceu**

**E a sombra de um instante renasceu**

**No meu coração uma esperança**

Realmente... Ele nunca foi alegre, nunca se igualou aos outros? "_Talvez eu nunca tenha visto uma mãe me cobrir e cantar para mim, mas... Ela nunca fez isso mesmo?"_

E se, apesar de nunca ter sentido, Naruto tinha todo dia amigos que pensavam nele e sorriam ao lembrar da face alegre do companheiro, um pai que o acompanhava onde quer que fosse, uma mãe que silenciosamente lhe cantava maravilhosas musiquinhas de ninar...

"_Músicas sobre a lua!"_

**Ó minha estrela**

**Ó esperança**

**Vai embora**

**Que a saudade cansa**

Um sorriso abobalhado surgiu na hora em que o garoto pulou para fora da janela e começou a falar para a linda lua ainda mais radiante.

"_Quem sabe você não seja a única... A ser feliz apesar da solidão... Não, não é verdade." _Depois de um sussurro e uma breve pausa, começou a gritar para o céu, pouco se importando com que da vila o ouvisse.

"_Eu não estou sozinho! Eu tenho pessoas preciosas, eu tenho amigos!"_ Com um tom mais sereno, aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso, com uma face terna. "_Eu tenho uma família também..."_

**Vai, vai**

**Vai, vai**

**Que a saudade cansa.**

A maravilhosa lua agora estava mais bela do que nunca. Por estar mais feliz... E não era a única.

Ainda lá no topo do céu, bem distante, mas sempre presenciando tudo, alguém sorria de forma perfeita. O melhor sorriso de todos... O sorriso de uma família.

**OWARI**

**(Musica inventada pelo grupo de bandeirantes em que minha mãe participava antigamente, a mesma que ela sempre cantava pra mim quando eu era pequena).**

Tadaima! E okairi! Essa one shot eu fiz naum sei pq... ¬¬ bm, eu me lembrei dessa musiquinha q eu naum ouço faz mto tempo, ai eu resolvi inventa um historia pra ela XDDD sabem, a minha mãe tbm assisti Naruto comigo bm às vezes, e ela gosta... claro q naum eh GOSTAA mas ela gosta...

Bm, espero q vcs gostem dessa fic e querem sabe? Meu º trabalho q eu gostei tbmmmmmmmmm! (yahuuuuuu, aleluia!) 3

Bai bai, amigossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... (e reviews, por favos, para naum perder o costume...)

P.S.: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu esqueci de novo como se escreve o nome do tiozinho...

P.S.2: Como se v o hits daqui?


End file.
